This Afternoon
by The Lotus Black
Summary: There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. ShadowXSilver


Merry Holidays! I was gonna post up a Christmassy story, but I figured everyone's had enough of that already. Seriously. I stopped listening to the radio three weeks ago.

**This Afternoon**

He awoke when a glass bottle tapped the top of his head. It had slid off the arm of the couch. He sat up with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. His living room was a mess. Across from where he sat was a window covered with a thick blanket rather than curtains. Light poked through from the bottom of it, seeing as how the fabric was too short to reach the windowsill. The dumpy table in front of him was littered with magazines, newspapers, and pictures. Empty bottles with various labels lay about the room. A TV was placed off to his right. Faint static was coming from its speakers. A white and black mess was shown on the screen. He dug around the table for the remote and turned it off. He lazily released it. It landed on a certain picture that caught his attention. His ears perked up.

Silver. He was standing beside Sonic, sticking his tongue out and mocking whoever was taking the picture. The blue hedgehog had an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled, eyes locked onto that beautiful form. There were so many fantasies in his mind he wanted to live out. But, they were just friends. Best friends if anything. There wasn't anything romantic in their relationship. He wanted to believe there was…

He'd daydream often while resting under a tree, or waiting for Rouge to return from her jewel thieving. He would imagine the white hedgehog as a princess from a far away land, kidnapped by a nefarious villain, and, of course, saved in the nick of time by him. The princess would thank him with a kiss, or, if it was a Friday, something more. He was always pestered by Sonic's annoying friends. They'd ask him why he'd smile at random intervals. He couldn't tell him what he was thinking. These thoughts were much too childish and immature for someone like him. He'd just shrug, and continue scaling the inner walls of a crumbling tower with the princess holding tightly onto him.

He placed the photo on the table with the others and stood, stretching his arms for a second time. He wandered into the kitchen, glancing at the stove's clock. Ten in the morning. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. It was sore from the night before. He never woke up right when sleeping on the couch. Before he could make himself a hot cup of coffee, a knock came to his door. "It's open," He called over his shoulder, not wanting to greet whoever it was with as unruly of an appearance as his. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Oh, ew! Shadow, how do you live like this?" The stunning hedgehog from the photo had been brought to life, and was now stumbling to avoid stepping in something. "I'm surprised they haven't quarantined this place." He smiled brightly. "Are you ready? Sonic's waiting." Shadow couldn't stop staring. His eyes were a sweet shade of honey, and memorized him. "Hello? Are you even awake?" Silver playfully poked his stomach, snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah," He said coolly. "Just give me a sec to clean up." He exited into the living room he had slept in, and into an adjacent hall. Silver didn't follow him. He patiently waited in the kitchen, attempting to get what appeared to be an old slice of pizza off the bottom of his boot. Shadow stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, unpleased with his appearance. He smoothed back some of the quills that had gotten out of place, and arranged his chest fur so it didn't appear so ruffled. He returned quickly, slipping his golden bands on.

"We're cleaning your apartment when we get back," He took hold of the ebony hedgehog's arm and dragged him out of the room, giggling like an exited schoolgirl. "Hurry, everyone's waiting!" They met up with Sonic outside of the building. "Look who I dug out of the trash!"

"Well," Shadow crossed his arms. "Excuse me for not been perfectly sanitary, Princess." The nickname was one that had accidentally slipped out during a picnic. Silver assumed he was called that because he was spoiled by the blue hedgehog.

"Hush up, you two. Amy's going to get mad if we're late." They walked alongside the road, much to Sonic's dismay. "You guys remember what happened last time, right?"

Amy Rose had a weekly scheduled 'girl time' where she and her friends spent the day together, and slept over. Silver was drawn to it due to his girlish nature, and the fact that the ladies loved his homemade pastries. Sonic was forced to attend it to satisfy the pink hedgehog's love for him. He was excused whenever the world was in peril. Shadow always said he was there because he had nothing better to do, but, in reality, he wanted to watch his princess. Just in case he needed saving.

Her house wasn't too far away, but it wasn't exactly a large city. They arrived within ten minutes. She opened her door with an overly happy smile. The scent of fresh lemon squares indicated that Silver had been here early in the morning. "I'm so glad you could make it! Everyone's upstairs!" She stepped aside to allow them in, leaning forward slightly when Sonic passed her. "I'm especially glad _you're_ here, Sonic." He grinned.

Up on the second floor the girls were seated in a circle, giggling to each other and whispering when the four walked in. "Man," Sonic sighed. "Sometimes I think Eggman doesn't cause trouble on Sundays just to torture me."

"Maybe he's religious or something." Silver was holding onto a plate of treats. The blue hedgehog snatched a few when he noticed.

"Maybe." He shrugged and flopped down on the floor beside Amy.

Everyone had their respective places in the circle. No matter how bad Shadow wanted to sit beside the white hedgehog, he couldn't. He was supposed to be next to Rouge. Sitting somewhere else would draw attention to himself, and didn't want anyone to know how he really felt, especially Sonic. So, he took his place among the societal circle, earning a smile from the bat.

"You look like a mess," She licked one of her fingers and pressed down a quill that had become loose on his way here. "I take it you didn't sleep well last night?"

"I never sleep well," He mumbled.

"That's because you don't sleep in a bed." She chuckled, patting the top of his head to show she didn't mean any offensive harm by it. He was known to get angry easily, regardless of what was being said about him.

He sat across Silver, who was beside his childhood friend. He often found himself staring, although no one else seemed to noticed. "Okay, everyone!" Amy's peppy voice caught the group's attention. "What should we start off with today?"

"Truth or Dare!" "Let's watch Twilight!" "Spin the Bottle!" "Let's roleplay!" "Why doesn't Eggman attack on Sundays!?" Everyone was shouting out suggestions, save for Sonic.

Seeing as how it was Amy's house, whatever she said went. "I heard Truth or Dare first, so we'll do that." She turned to Sonic, who's ears flattened against his head in annoyance. "Well?"

He let out a groan. "Truth."

She tapped her chin, thinking. "Do you love me?" Her eyes were bright and starred with hope.

"I like you." She frowned. "Sorry Ames, you're just a good friend." He shrugged and scanned the room for a victim. "Silver!"

"Wha?" He looked up with half a lemon square in his mouth. Shadow forced back a smile. "Dare, I guess." He placed his unfinished treat down.

"I dare you to wear one of Amy's dresses for the entire day!" He grinned.

"You're horrible at this game." The white hedgehog winked with a giggle, causing Sonic to lose his happy attitude. They waited until Silver returned, chatting among themselves on how ridiculous he would look. He stepped into the room with a light blue dress, not typical of Amy. It clung to his feminine figure. "Well?" He sat down.

"I hate you, Silver." Sonic was denied a lemon square when he reached for one. "Aww, c'mon."

Silver huffed, turning away. "If you want it, you have to be nice." He glanced around the circle for another person to call on, and noticed Shadow staring at him. "Shadow, are you awake over there? It's your turn."

Rouge elbowed him to get his attention. "Hmm?"

"Truth or Dare, silly."

"I," He paused for a brief moment, dazzled. "I really don't care, Princess."

"Then, I dare you to clean your apartment tomorrow." A murmur of giggles came from the circle. "By yourself, too." Shadow shrugged.

These childish antics continued for almost an hour. Sonic had confessed to stealing food from the white hedgehog when he wasn't looking. Cream was forced to watch ten minutes of a horror film. Rouge was dared to kiss Knuckles, which didn't end well. And, Shadow told everyone that it was possible for him to fall in love, since it would be inappropriate to feel one emotion and not another. He didn't tell them about his princess, however. Something in the back of his mind wanted them to ask.

"Guess what's next, Sonic." Amy spoke with a playful tone as she revealed an empty bottle from behind her back. He shook his head, having had enough of the torture he was being put through. Though he acted reluctant, everyone knew he was different around her when they were alone. "No limitations this time. And, you have to whether you want to or not." She glared at Shadow, who had refused to kiss the blue hedgehog the last time, causing a fight.

She placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. It slowed to a top, the neck pointed toward Rouge. Sonic jumped with up excitement. "Yes! Finally!" A lemon square was thrown, rather hard, at the side of his face. It knocked him over. He scrambled to his feet, glaring at Silver, who was sticking out his tongue. When he turned his attention back to the girls, they were separated. "Aww! I missed it! Damnit, Silver!" He flopped back down on the carpet, disappointed.

"We're going clockwise, so," She turned to Silver. "You're turn." He stuck another lemon treat into his mouth and spun the bottle. It stopped on Shadow. "Oh, that's new."

The black hedgehog tensed up. He had been dreaming of sharing a kiss with his princess for months, but, when the time finally came, he was too nervous to go through with it. He kept his composure on the outside though, not wanting anyone to see through him. Silver leaned forward with a soft smile. Sonic groaned with disgust and looked away. When their foreheads touched, all of the fear that had welled up in Shadow melted away. He closed his eyes.

An unexpected beep caused them both to jump back. "Oh no!" Silver scrambled to his feet, sliding the dress off. "Sorry, I need to get to work."

Silver worked at a corner restaurant. He was a waiter that served sandwiches, smoothies, cola, and anything else on the menu. The uniform he wore was a simple, black apron with white lace and a matching pale bow tied in the back. It ended just before his knees and flowed with him as he maneuvered through the tables.

"Silver, wait!" He couldn't understand what caused him to call out to the white hedgehog. "I need to tell you-"

"Oh, I wouldn't forget about you." Silver titled his chin up, kissing him softly on the lips for a brief moment. "Bye everyone!"

He sat there for a moment, unsure of what just happened. When his mind clicked back to reality, he jumped to his feet and followed Silver, stumbling over the blue hedgehog blocking his path. "Ow! Excuse you!"

"Silver, wait!" He repeated, grabbing the white hedgehog's slender arm before he could make it to the door. Silver looked up at him, mouth agape slightly in a confused expression. The beauty of his face memorized him.

"Shadow?" He called softly, snapping the black hedgehog out of his daze. "What's wrong? You've never acted this way toward me." His ears flattened against his head. "Did I do something?"

"Yes and no." He suddenly froze, unsure of what to say and how. So, he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "Silver… There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Shadow paused, caressing the side of his princess' face. "You're so beautiful. And soft. And…amazing." He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against the white hedgehog's. "I love you." He muttered nervously.

"Me?" He asked, his voice quiet. "Why me? I thought you and Rouge were together." Silver paused, his forehead lightly against Shadow's. "How did you find out? Did Amy tell you?"

The ebony hedgehog was confused. "She didn't tell me anything."

Silver's face turned a bright shade of pink. "Hu? Oh." He giggled. "I guess, what I was trying to say was…_I_ love _you_. I've had these feelings for you for a long time." He looked away. "I just…never knew how to tell you."

He pressed a finger to the white hedgehog's lips. "Shush. No more words." Shadow kissed his newfound lover a second time. He pressed Silver against the door lustfully, enjoying the feeling of his lover's arms around his neck.

When they separated Sonic was standing behind them. Mixed emotions showed on his face. He wasn't sure what to think of the two. "Wait," He shook his head, his famous grin returning. "Does this mean Silver's staying for the rest of the day? Can you make us more lemon squares?" He asked, holding out a plate that contained nothing but crumbs.

"Sure, Sonic. But," He traced invisible circles on Shadow's chest. "I might need some help."

**Shadow and Co. belong to SEGA/Sonic Team**


End file.
